Finding The Calm In The Chaos
by WrestlingPotter
Summary: In a fast-paced world, he still likes to be calm. Because it's all about finding the calm in the chaos, and maybe leading others to it too. One-Shot. Justin Gabriel/Lana. Read and Review.


**Yet another Justin Gabriel/Lana one-shot. I don't what about these two making me shipping them so hard. They just kinds fit well in my mind together. **

**Anyways, i don't own anything except for the plot. **

* * *

It's always chaos backstage and tonight was no different. If you took a moment and stopped looking around you at these people moving all over the place. Running maybe, but maybe not. But it does seem like they are moving so fast. Tension is in the air. Nervousness too. The show is about to start and they have to get ready.

But at a far corner a man was sitting in a large box, his back is leaned against the cold wall. Looking at he fast-paced world around him in silent. His music is so loud so he couldn't hear their voices. His eyes traveled with the moving people while his mind was confused as of why are they acting like that.

Everything's gonna be just fine.

Or not. Who cares?

He closed his eyes enjoying the lyrics of one of his favorite songs.

_Sometimes, I hate, the life I made_  
_Everything's wrong every time_  
_Pushing on I can't escape_  
_Everything that comes my way_  
_Is haunting me taking its sweet time _

He sang along the lyrics silently. Waiting for the show to begin and end as fast as possible.

A sudden move close to him made him snaps his eyes open. A small smiles creeps on his face as he stops the song and greets the coming person.

"Hey." He said through his thick South-African accent.

"You know, sometimes i hope i can be as calm as you." The person said with a little smirk. "But, hey."

He chuckled lightly and looked behind her. "Look around, the place is in chaos. I don't like it that way. I like things quite and calm."

She looked behind her and nodded slowly. "Maybe you're right." She turned back to him. "But that doesn't mean that i am not jealous from how calm you are."

"C.J., You can be. Just free yourself." He said while his eyes were looking at her. He moved aside a little so she could sit next to him. She climbed up and looked at him.

"Have you always been like that?"

"No, i haven't. But then again, i change everyday. For the better. Or at least that's what i think." He said and looked a her. "Or hope."

She nodded and looked down at her legs. "I find it hard to be that calm when there is so much nervousness and tension. Everyone is-"

"Don't be like everyone. This way it's much better." He said, his eyes glued to her face. And for the first time he notices how beautiful she is.

He found himself lost at her beauty for God knows how long. He didn't realized her was daydreaming until she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Are you listening to me?" She pouted at him.

"S-Sorry. I don't know what happened. W-What were you saying?" He said, nervous, while looking away as his face started to heat up.

"I don't think it's that important after all." She said as she looked down at her black suit. "I have to go, Paul."

He turned his head quickly towards her as he felt she was upset. "I am sorry C.J., i didn't mean to do that. I-It just happened."

"You can tell me that you are not interested in what i am saying. But not makes me made a fool-" She stopped when she saw him hop off the large box and walks to her.

"You're so beautiful, C.J." He said looking at her eyes. "I find it hard to keep my mind straight when i look at you." He gave her half a smile when he saw her face turned a little red. "I am sorry."

"Nice save." She smirked. "I still have to go though."

"See you later?" He said, with a charming smile.

"Sure." She gave him a smile before standing on her tiptoes to gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." She said just before turning away from him and walking toward the Divas' locker-room.

He puts his hand over the cheek she kissed and smiled brightly.

"Bye." He whispered as he watched at her leaving.

* * *

**_Short and sweet._**

**Here is it. Hopefully you had enjoyed it. I might write a second part for it if you guys actually liked it. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
